What Girls Are Made Of
by One Unforgettable Writer
Summary: Madam Red... Why are you gone? I need you. Elizabeth needs you. I'm crying for everyone.


**"_A lady, should be super weak and cute in front of her lord, it's the most important thing to be an innocent, naïve girl. it's your job to smile and be surrounded by nice things, just like in nursery rhymes._"**

Yes, that is what a girl should be. That is what a perfect fiancee should be. If girls were supposed to be surrounded by nice things, then why are you surrounded by the color white? Why are you dead? That isn't nice!

You aren't smiling. You aren't weak and cute. You're supposed to be like a nursery rhyme! Where is your knight that will come back and kiss you? Who will break your sleeping curse? You'll open your eyes and smile and laugh just like old times. Correct?

_Wake up!_ Wake up and play with Ciel and I! Wake up and go back to wearing red and smiling and laughing!

Wake up… Wake… Please open your eyes.

I'll scream it to the heavens if I have to! I'll pray to whoever will listen. I'll beg for my life in return for yours. You need to help me, Madam Red.

"Elizabeth!" Mother snapped, although I knew she was sad as well. She couldn't cry like I was. I was crying for so many people, wasn't I?

"Yes, mother," I whispered, walking away from her, allowing more people to see her dead body.

I still couldn't believe that. Her dead body. No, I shouldn't put it that way. Someone as nice and beautiful as her couldn't die. She slept. She would sleep forever and become one of those angels up on the windows. Right?

More tears escaped me. I was crying for so many people. I was crying for my family, for Ciel, for that crazy butler.

Was he even around?

No.

_Bastard._

I would be yelled at if anyone knew what I was thinking. It was so wrong to call anyone that. That will be the one and only time I'll use such dirty language. I was starting to hate that man anyway. He didn't seem real.

Then again, it was good he was gone.

Less people to stare at her sleeping body.

Would she be glad? Glad at the outcome? I didn't know. I don't even know if she'd be glad for the colors she was welcomed. White and black. Sometimes I heard her whispering about how ugly the color red was, but that was only a few times. Once I had cut myself on a piece of paper that Ciel and I were drawing on. Madam Red was the first one over, complaining about the ugly color.

If it was so ugly, why did it look so good on you?

It seemed like everyone was done looking at her peaceful form. I stood up and stepped closer, even if mother told me not to. I didn't care. This would be one of the only times I disobeyed mother as well.

I'm sorry, I thought as I went up and kissed her cheek, a tear falling on it once I pulled my lips away. She was so cold. A sleeping woman shouldn't be so cold.

I slowly walked back down, looking at my hands. A gasp escaped the lips of people. I know, what I did was bad, wasn't it?

Looking up to face my mother, I gasped as well. Red roses. I turned to the door. Ciel.

A small, pathetic smile appeared as I saw his outline. He walked forward, down the aisle. Everyone stared. People murmured.

"Red?"

"Why is that boy carrying a red dress?!"

"Disrespectful!"

"Wait… Isn't that Ciel?"

"It is!"

"I find it cute," I said softly. I did. I was crying for him, yes I was. His face was blank as he walked, his shoes clicking against the ground.

Finally, red. I think she would be so proud of him right now. I watched and listened as he spoke, climbing on top of her. I continued to cry, to sob, to mourn.

"Even to this day, I still miss her," I spoke to my three children sitting on the floor. They wanted to know who Madam Red was. It was the anniversary of her death after all.

One was ten, the other twelve and the oldest was fourteen. They were all old enough to finally understand.

"Come on, darling," my husband spoke, "don't depress the children."

"Who is Ciel, mummy?!" My youngest, a girl asked.

"My cousin!" I said with a smile, scooping her up in my arms. I planted a kiss on her cheek and so did my beloved.

My lover. Who died._ No_. He was sleeping, like Madam Red.

I was just like Madam. I married a man, although I will never love him like I loved Ciel. The color blue haunts me now. Blue water, blue skies, blue dresses, blue rings, blue eyes… My husband's blue eyes.

"Time for bed!" I giggled. "I told you a story, now come on. Angelina, Vincent," I called for the other two. Vincent was the oldest. Why did I name him that? I always loved my uncle's name. Angelina, well…

And here was little Delilah in my arms.

With blue eyes and blonde hair.

Madam Red…. I know your pain.

Blue haunts me.


End file.
